Undercover
by MargaretBenson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple but take things a bit too seriously. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple but take things a bit too seriously. Rated M for a reason!**

**This story sets in season 8 but keep in mind Elliot isn't married. He's divorced.**

**I do not own these characters. Sadly enough… If I did, Elliot would've been my lover. And so would Olivia… Sorry, not sorry :'D  
**

* * *

**~ 16 Precinct, NYPD, NYC – 10:03 AM ~  
**"Elliot, Olivia! I need you in my office, now!"  
Captain Cragen said as he walked in.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and frowned a bit. What was going on and why did Cragen yell at them? Well, he didn't really yell or anything but he wasn't too nice either.  
The two detectives stood up from their chairs and made their way into the captain's office.

"Close the door."  
Cragen said.

They shut the door behind them and sat down in front of Cragen's desk. Elliot and Olivia were pretty curious now and the both of them really had no idea what Cragen wanted. Was it about a new case? What was it?  
"What's up, captain?" Elliot asked.

"I need you two to go undercover." Cragen looked at his best detectives with a serious look on his face. "We found not 1, not 2 but 3 bodies on the beach in East Hampton. All young women, killed in less than 3 weeks. They were also raped… We need you to go there 'cause we expect another killing with take place and the killer will probably bury the body on the beach again. Fin and Munch are working on the case as well and of course we'll do everything to prevent another murder. We just want to get the man if he does it again…"

Elliot and Olivia nodded a bit but before Olivia could say anything, the captain went on with his story.

"We rented a beach house for the two of you. It's a huge villa and you will be known as Mr. and Mrs. Denver. The beach house is the last house at Beach Lane and here's the key. Good luck." And with that being said, the captain left the office.

Elliot and Olivia were stunned. Okay, well, they knew what they had to do but it went really quickly. Olivia took a deep breath and stood up.  
"Okay, let's go home to get our stuff, okay? I'll pick you up around 11. Make sure to wear something loose 'cause the air conditioner in my car is broke and it's freaking hot outside."

Elliot grinned and nodded. His own car was getting fixed so Olivia picked him up for work every morning. It was going to be a tough ride to East Hampton though. The ride would take about 2 hours and with this heat it was going to be terrible.

**~ Somewhere between Manhattan and East Hampton, NY - 11:43 AM ~  
**Music was playing when they were on their way to the beach house in East Hampton. Frank Sinatra's voice burst through the speakers and Olivia sang with him. It was hot in the car and they had been driving for only 45 minutes. They just had to make the best of it.

Elliot was quite enjoying this trip through but it was quite hot. He had opened several buttons of his blouse and of course Olivia had noticed that. He looked sexy like this… It was wrong of her to think like this about her partner but hey, could you blame here? This man next to her was damn sexy! At the same time some drops of sweat rolled down her face and her neck.  
"Okay, El… Let's pull over for a second. I'm too hot."

A grin appeared on Elliot's face when he heard his partner say that.  
"Oh yes you are…"

Olivia swallowed and blushed a bit but that couldn't even be seen because her face was red already because of the heat. But really… Did he just say she was hot? That was, well, weird… She wasn't even going to react on that 'cause it felt strange and awkward. But yet so good!  
Olivia pulled the car over and got out.  
"Let's get some lunch at that restaurant over there, all right? I'm starving."

**~ Again, somewhere between Manhattan and East Hampton, NY – 12:31 PM ~  
**They had a nice, long lunch together but they were back on the road again. This time Elliot was driving 'cause for some reason Olivia couldn't handle the heat well and she felt a bit dizzy and tired. Elliot looked at her every once in a while and smiled softly. She was wearing one of those shirts and this time it had quite a low cut… Elliot couldn't help it but he found himself checking out her boobs once or twice. She looked great… Olivia wasn't the typical skinny girl but she also wasn't fat. She was a bit bigger at the right place like her boobs and her butt and god, Elliot loved it… He had never looked at her this way because he had been happily married to Kathy but ever since they divorced, he couldn't keep his eyes off Olivia and he realized how beautiful she really was.

Olivia had her eyes closed so it was pretty much impossible for her to see Elliot was looking but for some reason she felt it.  
"Elliot, stop staring at my boobs and just concentrate on the road please. I don't want to die just yet."

Elliot swallowed when he heard his partner say that. Crap… She had noticed? Well, great. He rolled his eyes and focused on the road but it was hard.

After driving for another hour they finally arrived at the beach house at Beach Lane in East Hampton. It was absolutely stunning and the view was amazing. The house was huge when they came inside and Olivia looked around for a while.  
"Who is going to believe a married couple is living in this huge villa? What do people do with this much space?"

Elliot grinned and shrugged.  
"Some people like much space. I don't know… I wouldn't need it but I guess we just have to enjoy our stay here, Mrs. Denver."

Olivia laughed when Elliot said that. The guy was crazy. They had been undercover as a married couple before but it had never been like this. Something had changed because Elliot look at her in a different way. She had noticed that… Of course she had. How could you not? A woman feels it when a man stares at her boobs and butt most of the time.  
"By the way, are we going to share rooms?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded as he grabbed their bags.  
"Of course we are. We're a married couple and we're adults so I'm pretty sure we can do that, right?"

Olivia grinned. Ooh he was enjoying this way too much and she knew it. She didn't expect something would happen but Elliot was just going to enjoy the fact they were in one bed…

**~ Beach house, East Hampton, NY ~ 08:23 PM ~  
**Olivia had behaved like a real housewife for once and cooked dinner for her and her husband. They had discussed the case while having dinner and the plan was to explore the area tomorrow. Maybe Munch and find would find the man before he even killed someone else. If that happened, Elliot and Olivia had nothing to do here but they just had to be here, just in case…

After they did the dishes they decided to go to the beach. The sun was just setting and it was amazing. The sky was red with pink. For some reason Olivia had always had an obsession with skies and she could stare at them for hours.  
Elliot and Olivia sat down in the sand and just enjoyed the view for a while. It felt good to have some peace together instead of chasing perps all the time.

"This is nice, isn't it?"  
Elliot said while looking at his partner for a moment.

"It is… Feels good to be able to spend some time together without all the drama involved, you know."

"Liv…" Elliot started. "If you're annoyed by the fact that I stare at you every once in a while, please let me know. I don't want to be the kind of guy who makes you feel uncomfortable, you know."

A grin appeared on Olivia's face as she heard him say that.  
"Ooh come on. You know I would tell you if I was really annoyed by it. I don't really care to be honest. I'd rather have you stare at me than a creepy guy."

"So I'm not a creepy guy?"

He laughed as he turned his body towards her.

Olivia smiled, as she looked him in the eyes. The setting sun was giving her a beautiful red glow. Elliot could barely believe how beautiful she was. She really looked amazing. Without thinking he carefully pressed his lips on Olivia's while his hands brushed her cheek. Yes, this was happening and right now he didn't care at all. This felt great… Her lips on his…

Olivia on the other hand, had no idea what was happening. Deep down inside she had hoped for this but she never really thought it would happen. He was kissing her and it felt so good! His tongue carefully found its way inside her mouth and Elliot slowly pushed her down on her back. This was so romantic. Never had he imagined Olivia kissing on the beach and especially not with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY: Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple but take things a bit too seriously. Rated M for a reason! (This story sets in season 8 but keep in mind Elliot isn't married. He's divorced.)**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and follows. That's what keeps me going! Hope you enjoy this second chapter as well!  
**

* * *

**~ Beach, East Hampton, NY – 8:49 PM ~**  
As the sun kissed their skin, Elliot and Olivia kissed each other. This felt good… The tension between them had always been there but Elliot had been a married man for a long time and he wouldn't cheat on his wife with his partner. No, he wouldn't… He had been a single man for over a year now so for some reason this just felt right.

Olivia pretty much felt the same way. He had been the longest relationship she ever had with a man so it felt familiar, for some reason.

_This is pretty romantic. _Olivia thought and it actually made her laugh. Elliot look up and frowned a bit.  
"What's up? Are my skills that hilarious?"

Olivia grinned as she looked at him.  
"Maybe… No, it's just that I never imagined myself on a beach, watching the sunset, with a handsome guy. It's romantic and I never imagined myself being in a position like that."

"Well, you are and you better enjoy it. Come on, let's go back to the house."  
Elliot grinned and helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked back towards the house. Well, at least everyone would think they were a married couple.

A few minutes later they got back into the house and before Olivia could even do anything, Elliot had pushed her up against the wall. A wave of excitement went through her body as he did that and he immediately pressed his lips upon hers again.  
"God Liv…"

Olivia grinned and felt how his manhood was growing. For some reason she thought it was a huge compliment when a man got hard because of her, right? For a moment she started to doubt. Was this a good idea? They were partners and was it really a good idea to get emotionally involved? Well, they were emotionally involved already anyway so they might as well do this.

"El, your pants are gonna rip if we don't do anything about that."  
A dirty grin appeared on her face as she grabbed his package through his pants. Elliot let out a moan and immediately took her in his arms and ran up the stairs. She was right. He felt extremely uncomfortable and he needed a release… Not only did he need a release, he also needed Olivia. He wanted to make love to her instead of just acting on pure lust.

Olivia could feel her body wanting more when Elliot let them both fall down on the big bed. His hand had found her breast already and he softly squeezed while placing thousands of kisses in her neck. She couldn't help but grin. Was Elliot really a boob man? For some reason she had always thought he the butt loving type.  
She grabbed his belt and quickly pulled his pants down which was a release for Elliot. Her big boy had nowhere to go in those pants and now they were off he had some more freedom. He grinned as he kissed her lips roughly again.  
"You're so perfect, Liv."

It went quick and before they knew, they were both in their underwear. Elliot crawled down a bit and spread her legs a bit so he could kiss the inside of her thighs. A soft moan escaped from Olivia's lips as she felt how Elliot pulled down her panties. He crawled up again while his hand kept rubbing her parts.  
"You're so wet baby…"

"El, please… I need you."  
Her hands found their way down to his boxers and she pulled them down and placed her hands on his butt while he was on top of her.

"Are you sure, Liv?"  
Even though he was really excited and he really wanted this, he didn't want to make a mistake. She had to want this as well or else he would have some fun on his own in the bathroom.

"I'm sure, now please. I need you inside me!"  
The look in her eyes was so sexy. Lust, love and desire all at the same time.

Elliot positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her. She was so tight! It felt amazing. He closed his eyes as he kept pushing inside her. Some soft moans escaped from Olivia's throat but she had never been the vocal type so she wasn't going to scream or yell like an idiot. It felt so good. For the first time, these two partners were connected in a way no one could ever imagine.

"Ooh fuck!"  
Olivia gasped every time Elliot pushed into her. It had been quite a while since she had been together with someone 'cause 1, she didn't have the time, and 2, she just didn't feel the urge to have sex with someone she didn't have feelings for.

Elliot moved gently but fast which made her toes curl. After a few more pushed they reached their highest point together. He fell off her and took some deep breaths.  
"That was amazing…"

Oh yes, Olivia agreed. It was amazing being with him and he was big which made everything so much better. While she was breathing heavily, she looked at Elliot and swallowed.  
"The captain is gonna kill us if he finds out."

An evil grin appeared on Elliot's face as he massaged her breast and kissed her shoulder.  
"We just have to make sure the captain doesn't find out."

"Good idea."  
Olivia laughed and with that being said, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**~ Beach house, East Hampton, NY – 09:12 AM ~  
**It was quite late for the two detectives already. They were used to getting up early but this morning was different. They just wanted to sleep in and spend some time together before they had go on the job again. Of course the two of them were making love again so no one heard how a door downstairs opened and closed… They also didn't hear how someone called their names… They also didn't hear how that person walked up the stairs…

Suddenly the bedroom opened and captain Cragen walked in… Olivia and Elliot shot up and gasped when they found their captain in the bedroom. Elliot quickly grabbed some blankets to cover their naked bodies while Cragen looked away.

"What's up captain? What're you doing here?"  
Elliot asked. At this point Olivia was extremely embarrassed. The man she looked up to, the man who was like a father to her, stood there.

"What am I doing here? What's are you guys doing? That's probably the most important question of all!"  
Cragen still looked away but once he was sure there was nothing visible anymore, he looked at his two detectives. His voice sounded a bit mad and it was obvious he wasn't pleased with this behavior.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at Elliot for a moment who was trying hard to keep things as normal as possible. But how could he do that while they were naked and their captain was standing in front of them?

"I'm disappointed. I thought you two were professionals and would never give into this."  
Cragen walked outside the room again but before he shut the door, he looked at them once more.  
"Downstairs… Now!"

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter as well. Third one is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY: Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple but take things a bit too seriously. Rated M for a reason! (This story sets in season 8 but keep in mind Elliot isn't married. He's divorced.)**

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. I was sick and didn't leave the bed for a few days. :(  
****Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~ Beach house, East Hampton, NY – 9:20 AM ~  
**Elliot and Olivia were still in shock but after dressing themselves they calmed down and slowly walked down the stairs. It was as if they were being punished by their parent for being naughty or something. Olivia took a deep breath and looked at Elliot for a moment.

"Okay, what's the plan? Escape through the backdoor?"

They grinned a bit but this wasn't funny at all. Cragen was never going to agree with this. It wasn't as if they were in a real relationship but still… It was obvious they had feelings for one another. When they walked into the huge living room, Cragen simple stared at them and for a moment he didn't know what to say…  
"Guys, I feared this would happen. For the last couple of years it was obvious. There's a connection between the two of you, I know that… But please take care. You know you're not allowed to be with your partner 'cause that makes things worse. You have to have the connection but at the same time there has to be distance or else it will be too dangerous to let you two work together."

The two detectives nodded a bit as they listened to their captain. He was right.

"So you have to stop this or I'll have to get you other partners… I say that as your captain 'cause if I were to say this as a friend I would've told you to go on with it and be happy. I hope you understand…"  
And with that the captain stood up but before he left he looked at them one more time.  
"The team is on the beach. Two more bodies were discovered and I want you to stay away from that beach for the rest of the day. No one can know you two are involved with the case."

"Yes captain…"  
They both said at the same time. Elliot and Olivia were quiet for a while. They had no idea what to say right now. What was there to say anyway? As they looked into each others eyes, Elliot smiled softly while brushing some hair out of Olivia's face.  
"We're adults, grown up people so I think we can separate our private lives and our job, right? Why don't we try to go on with this and keep things separated as much as possible?"

A frown appeared on Olivia's face.  
"But what about the captain?"

Elliot grinned and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
"Like I said; We'll keep things separate and the captain doesn't have to know what we do in our own time, right?"

"You naughty boy."  
She grinned and softly slapped his cheek.

**~ Beach, East Hampton, NY – 10:26 PM ~  
**It was much and much later that day. Elliot and Olivia had been talking to some of the neighbors and they even joined the local golf club. It was awful… Olivia didn't like it at all and was sick of all those women who thought they were better than the rest of humanity. Some even drooled all over Elliot. Yes, he was handsome but the man wasn't some sort of god!  
So after this annoying day, they noticed the team had left the beach so they decided to sit there again just like they did the day before. It was quite dark already but that didn't stop them from going.

Once they sat down in the sand, Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pushed her closely against him. It felt nice… Olivia had to admit this feeling was amazing. Of course she had been in several relationships but she had never felt the way she did right now. Maybe it was because it was Elliot… He knew her. He knew how she was and he knew how much the job meant to her. All the others didn't realize that…

"Elliot… What's our future gonna be? Do we even have a future?"  
She smiled softly as she looked at him. Of course she didn't mean anything by it but she was just wondering how he pictures their, not yet, relationship.

Elliot looked at her and smiled softly.  
"I think we could have a nice future, right? We know each other, we understand each other… Of course we have disagreements like every other human being but I think we can do it…"

A smile curled Olivia's lips. Elliot was such a softie sometimes, which was cute of course.  
"So you think we should take it to a serious level and call ourselves a couple?"

He nodded.  
"Yes, I think we should. I love you, Liv… It's a bit strange to say 'cause we never have been here at this point before but I mean it. I really do!"

"Love you too, El…"

They kissed but suddenly burst out into laughing. It was so weird! They had never said those words to each other before so it was a bit awkward but funny at the same time. Well, at least they both thought about it the same way. The two kissed again and stood up so they could walk towards the water. The moon was the only light source at this point so the water was glittering but the beach itself was pitch dark. Suddenly Olivia thought she saw something in the corner of her eyes and when Elliot tried to speak, she pressed her hand against his mouth. It was extremely silent now and Olivia narrowed her eyes while she tried to focus on the movement. There was nothing to be seen though…  
After 5 minutes of standing there, being extremely silent, she shook her head.  
"Guess it was nothing… Let's go back to the house, all right?"

The couple went back and decided to take a nice bath together. The movements she may or may not have seen on the beach had bothered Olivia but all those thoughts disappeared when Elliot got in the tub, naked… A wide grin curled her lips.  
"Well, hello there."

A laugh escaped from Elliot's throat as he climbed into the tub. He couldn't help but to stare at her breasts, which were partly covered with bath foam.  
"Hello there yourself as well."

He crawled behind her so Olivia was sitting between his legs, with her back rested against his chest. They looked really cute like this… Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist but of course his hands slowly travels upwards until he had her breasts in his hands. Olivia didn't mind though. She knew who was doing this and she enjoyed every single second of it.  
"Hmm El, you shouldn't do that. We should have a good night of sleep and this is not really helping, you know."

Elliot didn't even seem to listen and just pressed a kiss on her cheek.  
"You're just so pretty. That's not my fault, you know…"

He was so cute and he probably didn't even realize it.  
"El, we're in a serious relationship right now, right?

"Yes…" He said.

"I know you have like 72 children but- I mean, would you mind if I got pregnant?"  
Olivia was a bit insecure about asking this question but she really wanted to know how he thought about stuff like that. Maybe it was too soon to talk about stuff like that but she was sure he could handle it.

Well, Elliot was a bit stunned by this sudden question but he didn't have to think that long.  
"I love my 4 children and I wouldn't mind loving a 5th child." 

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY: Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple but take things a bit too seriously. Rated M for a reason! (This story sets in season 8 but keep in mind Elliot isn't married. He's divorced.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Beach house, East Hampton, NY – 10:34 AM ~  
**Elliot and Olivia fell asleep quite late that evening. After they took a nice bath together they spent most of their time in bed, doing stuff they were not supposed to do according to Cragen. It was a bit strange though since they had never been together like this before but on the other hand they both really seemed to enjoy this.

Olivia was in the kitchen right now and a smell of French toast and eggs went through the whole house. A smile curled Elliot's lips when he came down the stairs, wearing only his shorts. He couldn't help himself but grin when he wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. She looked freaking amazing 'cause she was wearing his blouse, which was way too big of course, but Elliot thought it was sexy.

"Good morning." He said while placing a kiss in her neck. "Watcha doin'?"

"Cookin'." Olivia said with the same accent.  
Elliot's accent was something she loved and she had no idea why… When he pressed himself against her, she could feel how his private part was growing.  
"El, come on… You should really learn how to control yourself."

"I don't want to learn that."  
A soft moan escaped from his lips but suddenly he stopped because he heard a car. When he looked out of the window he saw how Cragen got out.  
"Okay, crap! I'm gonna take a shower before the man sees me like this. And you should change your clothes…"

With that Elliot quickly ran upstairs and went to take a shower. Olivia felt like a naughty teenage girls, hiding her boyfriend from her parents. She grabbed some pants and quickly put them on before the doorbell rang. Guess Cragen learned from last time and decided not to come in again without letting them know. On her way to the door, Olivia grabbed her own NYPD sweater and put it on. It was freaking hot but she didn't know how the captain would react if she was wearing Elliot's blouse. She opened the door and gave the captain a nice and friendly smile.  
"Good morning, captain. Come in…"

"Good to see you alone, Olivia… I need to talk to you. Let's go to the beach for a moment."  
Cragen said.

A frown appeared on her face but she nodded a bit.  
"Yeah sure. Just let me change my clothes, okay? It's too hot for a sweater."

The captain nodded and walked inside the kitchen where he grabbed a piece of toast. He knew Olivia wouldn't mind.  
In the meantime Olivia was wondering why the captain wanted to talk to her. Was something wrong? Did he know about her and Elliot? Well, he obviously knew but the man didn't know they were going on with this. She felt bad… Lying to the captain wasn't a great feeling. The man trusted her for heaven's sake! Olivia quickly told Elliot she was going to the beach with the captain and changed into some jeans and white shirt.

**~ Beach, East Hampton, NY – 11:03 AM ~  
**Olivia and the captain had been walking on the beach for about 5 minutes now and just talked about the case a bit but of course she was still wondering why the captain drove all the way here, to East Hampton, to talk to her. It must be important!

"So tell me… What's going on?"  
Olivia asked.

A soft smile curled the captain's lips as he looked at her. For some reason there were quite a lot of mixed emotions. He was happy but sad at the same time.  
"Liv, I just wanted to talk to you alone about you and Elliot. Elliot is a good guy but you know he has a big mouth every once in a while.

A wave of shock went through Olivia's body. He really wanted to talk about her and Elliot… This sucked big time. Olivia sighed a bit as she looked at Cragen.  
"Captain, I'm really sorry and I really can't help myself. We've had this tension for a while now and at some point I promised myself not to get involved with my partner or any of my colleagues but it got too much. I love Elliot, you know, and it feels good… I never really had that feeling before."

"I understand that Olivia… I really do."  
The man sat down in the sand and looked at his detective for a moment.  
"For some reason I've always felt very special about you. As if you're my daughter or something… I really want you to be happy 'cause that's what you deserve but this is dangerous, Liv. You two are partners… Your mindset changed now you have feelings for him and what will happen in dangerous situations?"

Olivia looked down for a while and didn't really know what to say. He was right.  
"The job means the world to us, you know that… Can't we just try? I don't want to quit my job because I want to stay with Elliot but I also don't want to break up with him because I want to keep my job."

The captain nodded for a moment.  
"I get that… I just don't want to lose my detectives. I don't want anything to happen to any of you because you weren't being careful, do you understand?"

"I do."  
She sighed softly and shrugged a bit.  
"Right now I don't know what to do. I do know we're able to focus on this case even though we spend quite a lot of time together. There's just not much we can do at this point when it comes to the case."

Cragen nodded again.  
"That's right but try to keep yourself under control, okay? Be careful with anything you do and say. Guess it won't be hard for you to play a married couple anymore but please take care…"

A soft smiled curled Olivia's lips as she looked at the older man next to her.  
"Of course… We always take care of ourselves and you know that. We'll be fine so please don't worry too much."

The two of them talked a bit longer but about an hour later the captain left again. Of course Olivia told Elliot exactly what their conversation was about. The two of them spent the rest of the day not doing much. They did some shopping in the afternoon and in the evening they just watched a random movie together. Olivia was tired and could barely keep her eyes open so when she fell asleep about 10 minutes later, Elliot took her in his arms and brought her upstairs.

**~ Beach house, East Hampton, NY – 09:21 AM ~  
**It was quite early for the two detectives. They usually woke up pretty late now they were staying here but today was different. Even though they woke up early, the two of them decided to stay in bed anyway. At least, Elliot decided…

"Hmm El, come on. It's way too early."  
Her voice still sounded sleep and Olivia kept her eyes closed but of course she noticed how Elliot pressed himself against her and she could also feel that growing bulge in his shorts. For some reason it felt quite good but she was still sleepy.

"Liv, please?"  
Elliot said in a very childish way.

Olivia opened her eyes and stared it him for a while. For some reason she couldn't help herself and she just had to laugh. How could you resist Elliot's beautiful puppy eyes? She pressed her lips upon his as she turned on her back. Of course Elliot liked this a lot and he immediately crawled on top of her. One of those evil smiles appeared on his face, which made Olivia laugh.

"My god, El. You're terrible…"

He didn't even say anything and he was obviously in the mood 'cause he didn't even bother to take Olivia's shirt off or anything. His hand pulled her panties down and while he was doing that he kissed her neck. A soft moan escaped from her lips when she felt how Elliot's fingers had found her entrance. It had been a long time since she slept with someone so these times with Elliot were extra special and it felt so good.

"You're wet, baby…"  
He said. Elliot wouldn't be a man if he weren't proud of that.

Olivia grinned a bit as their tongues were fighting this battle again.  
"Only for you, baby. Now come on… Do something about it."

She didn't have to say that twice 'cause he slammed into her immediately, which caused her to moan out loud. Olivia usually wasn't that vocal but she didn't know he was that hard and big already.  
"Ooh fuck!" 

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know, but I want to put some more excitement into this story. Any ideas?! Suggestions are more than welcome!  
****Please review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY: Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a married couple but take things a bit too seriously. Rated M for a reason! (This story sets in season 8 but keep in mind Elliot isn't married. He's divorced.)**

**I decided to skip 2 months since I have more ideas now. I hope you'll still like this story.**  
**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~ 16th Precinct, NYPD, NYC – 09:48 AM ~ DUN DUN**

It was about 2 months later when the entire squad was at the precinct. Except Olivia… It hadn't been a secret she and Elliot were in a relationship right now and the people around them respected that. Of course Fin was the one who cared about Olivia the most and he just wanted his baby girl to be safe and happy.

"Where's Olivia?"  
Munch asked after he took a sip of the coffee he made himself. The entire humanity thought it was the most horrible coffee in the world.

"I don't know. She just said she would come in a bit later."  
Even though they were in a relationship, Elliot and Olivia still had their own place because both felt the need to be alone every once in a while. It wasn't a bad thing at all and made it even more excited when they were spending the night with each other again.

The moment Elliot said that, Olivia walked in with her coat hanging over her arm.  
"Heey guys. Sorry I'm late. Anything going on?"

They all stared at her, including Elliot, and she had no idea why. It almost made her feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"What's going on?"

"Nothin'…"  
Of course that was Fin. He stared at her for a bit longer but then put his attention back on the computer screen in front of him. Olivia shrugged a bit and just put her stuff on her desk. They were acting weird but before she could ask Elliot about it, Cragen walked out of his office and point two fingers at the two partners.

"Liv, Elliot… My office now."

The two of them looked at each other and stood up. What was going on now? It was either a case or they had done something wrong.

"What's up captain?"  
Elliot asked in his very own and usual way. It became some sort of standard phrase every time he walked into the captain's office.

The captain had a serious look upon his face when he looked at the two detectives standing in front of him.  
"I want you two to go back to East Hampton. We never got to close the case and forensics kept digging around the area. We found a bunker with several bodies. We want the two of you to take a look first before we let Warner examine the bodies."

Olivia nodded when the captain told them what they had to do.  
"Okay… How many bodies?"

Cragen was quiet and looked at them for a moment.  
"13… I hope we're able to identify every body. Some of them have been dead for years and others have been dead for maybe a week? Just take a look, okay? Take care…"

The two of them nodded and left the office again. It was going to be a long trip to East Hampton again but they didn't mind. Even though East Hampton was terrible place because of the serial killer, it was a beautiful place to them because that's where they got together.

**~ East Hampton, NY – 11:59 AM ~ DUN DUN  
**It hadn't been that busy on the road so they arrived at East Hampton pretty quickly. They parked the car close to the beach house they had been staying in a few months ago. The house was still empty and for a moment Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Come on, Liv. Let's go."  
He wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards the place. Forensics were still at the scene and doctor Warner was standing close the to stairs which went down into the bunker.

"Do it quickly… We want those bodies out of here."  
Warner said while looking at the two of them.

Elliot and Olivia nodded. After putting their gloves on, they went down the stairs. Once they were down, there was an open space on the right. It was a horrible sight… Several matrasses were on the floor but not enough for the 13 remains. In the left corner were bones… Just bones. Some clothing was around those remains but that's it. Nothing was left. In the right corner were bodies, which were obviously not that old yet. Even though they were rotting as well, it was clear this had happened recently.

Olivia put her hand in front of her mouth and closed her eyes when she turned away. The smell was horrible and it was too much right now. She was longing for some fresh air. Elliot frowned a bit when he saw how she reacted 'cause Olivia could usually handle this. He decided to let her go up without following her. Warner was there anyway so she would take care of her.

When Olivia got up again, she took her hand away from her mouth and took a deep breath.  
"What I needed… Fresh air."

Even Warner frowned a bit.  
"Are you okay, Olivia?"

She nodded a bit. Of course she was. She was always okay…  
"Yeah, the smell down there is just horrible. I think Elliot is looking around for a bit 'cause I'm not going back down there."

"You should sit down for moment." Warner said. "You look a bit pale and I don't want you to faint or anything."  
She carefully took Olivia's arms and put her down on a fallen tree-trunk.

Olivia thought Warner was overreacting but she had to admit she felt a bit light in her head. Oh well, she believed it was just the smell. But she knew better of course…

**~ 16****th**** Precinct, NYPD, NYC – 08:23 AM ~ DUN DUN  
**Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct later that day. Cragen was still there and of course he had heard about what happened to Olivia.  
"Liv, my office!"

A sigh escaped from Olivia's throat as she heard Cragen. His tone wasn't too friendly and she knew he wasn't happy about how she behaved lately. Elliot took her hand for a second when she passed him to go to the captain's office. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Olivia, what's going on?"

"Nothing…" She said.  
Of course that's what she said. Olivia would be the last one to admit there was something wrong.

Of course Cragen didn't believe her and he made her sit down while he sat down on the edge of his desk.  
"There is Liv and you know it. Your attitude has changed, you completely ignore my orders and you're not able to function as you used to. If I were an asshole, I would've thrown you out weeks ago so right now I want an answer. What's going on?"

Olivia was quiet for a moment and just stared at the captain. He was right… She hadn't exactly been the best detective lately and yeah… Maybe the man deserved an explanation.  
"Uhh- Well, I'm pregnant…" 

* * *

**DUN DUN!  
****Hope you guys liked this chapter! ;D Please review 3**


End file.
